White Kirby
"BLUE KIRBY TOOK MY PIECE!!!" White Kirby is one of the 8 kirbys playable in air ride and the leader of the air ride group He is a rich skilled competive air rider who does participate in tournaments. He is the main character in the air ride series, and he and dyna blade appear in all of his walkthroughs with guests from the air ride series. personality white Kirby hates blue Kirby mainly because blue Kirby takes his pieces a lot white Kirby and blue Kirby are bitter rivals. White Kirby likes the hydra a lot. White kirby is not a fan of having his patches stealed but also steals patches from his rivals which causes utter havoc in the game Orgin Around Febuary 2014 poyo ride was playing Kirby air ride at his cousins house as white Kirby and one of the computers was the blue Kirby who found a hydra piece. Poyo ride thought it was an achievement but when he attacked blue Kirby he found a piece and tried to rape him. and thus the series was born rivaly with blue kirby white Kirby and blue Kirby are archrivals mainly for the known trait of blue Kirby taking white kirbys hydra pieces Dyna Blade calls the rivaly gay while the shadow star thinks its sexy but roots for white Kirby cause white Kirby rides the shadow star less. Air ride trading card game White Kirbys two attacks power can both be doubled by 2 despite this he is 8th on the tier list his winged star does 40 on the ground 80 in the air and he also has the swerve star which is his best way of attacking if he flips a coin and he gets tails he does 60 if he flips tails he can do a whopping 120 damage white Kirby does best in air because of his winged star attack and can destroy his opponent with the swerve star if lucky he has a great matchup with purple Kirby due to the fact that purple Kirby needs luck and white Kirby can just go into the air and use the winged star Friends red Kirby purple kirby Enemies/Rivals blue Kirby yellow Kirby pink Kirby(female) green Kirby brown Kirby dyna blade Gallery see "Gallery" white kirby Trivia The way you unlock white Kirby in the actual game is getting both legendary machines in one match and white Kirby loves the legendary machines. this is merely just a coincendence. despite being around 25 years old he olny weighs 13 lbs making him really light this also makes him the 2nd lightest character in the series (next to the female pink Kirby) White Kirby is the olny unlockable kirby who is in the main 4 kirbys. White Kirby has black feet in the air ride series the melee series and official stop motion videos but he has grey feet in the brawl and ssb4 series *though in official artwork white kirby has black feet which confirmed his feet to be black, though he has to have grey feet in certain situations. A popular thing about the air ride series is the fact that brown Kirby would've been the main character of the series so poyo ride downright confirmed if brown Kirby was the main character white Kirby would be a scientist who expermints with star gliding. Category:Characters on facebook Category:Kirbys Category:Air ride group members Category:Kirbys on Poyo Rides Top 10 Kirbys Category:Guest Stars Category:Drug Users Category:Browse Category:Go! Math Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:June Birthdays